This invention relates generally to a fuel dispensing nozzle, but more specifically pertains to a unique bracket that rigidly secures with the nozzle and assures its convenient retention within its holster during nonusage, while simultaneously automatically shutting off the fuel pump after dispensing of fuel as when the nozzle is inserted into its supporting holster.
A variety of fuel pump nozzles are available in the art, and as is well known, are for use in conjunction with a fuel pump, for dispensing gasoline, diesel fuel, and related type of high octane fuels. And, most of these nozzles incorporate various means for assuring their mounting within the pump, as during nonusage, but generally such nozzles simply insert their spout into the pump, while the lower portion of the handle of the nozzle rest upon a clip that assures its retention proximate the pump after application. But, it is in those instances where the nozzle is used in conjunction with what is generally identified as a consumer use or farm type pump, particularly of the type which finds usage around the farm, or at other locations, where the consumer may have the pump located upon his own premises, that means have generally not been provided for assuring that the nozzle may be conveniently and stably supported by the pump after usage, which normally has resulted in haphazard usage of the nozzle, uncertainty in the securement of the nozzle to the pump after usage, all of which can and have caused damage to the nozzle due to such desultory usage.
In certain instances, in the prior art, a form of holster means has been applied to the side of the pump, or in proximity therewith, for use in holding the nozzle after its usage in dispensing a particular quantity of fuel, and while the holster has generally worked effectively for supporting the nozzle during nonusage, certain of the problems that have prevailed with the prior art in supporting a fuel nozzle after usage yet prevails, and for this reason, the current invention has been made adaptable for insertion onto the standard nozzle, and assures the accomplishment of its two-fold purposes, the first one being to provide for a hooking of the nozzle onto the holster when inserted therein, which hooking action prevents the nozzle from coming loose from its supporting holster after usage, and after its installation therein, while secondly, a shaped bracket means is formed onto the nozzle and assures that the pump must have been shut off for the nozzle to become conveniently inserted for storage within the holster upon completion of fuel delivery.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a bracket that conveniently mounts stably upon the nozzle, and particularly within proximity of its spout, for a fuel pump, and which bracket functions to assure the proper storage of the nozzle during nonusage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bracket for use in conjunction with a pump nozzle and which conveniently cooperates with its supporting holster to insure its retention therewith after usage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bracket for use in conjunction with a nozzle, being rigidly fastened thereto, and which is shape formed into a configuration at its lower segment to assure its cooperation with the shut-off latch of the pump, so that the pump latch must be pivoted to its closed position before the nozzle can be inserted into its holster at the conclusion of the pumping of some fuel.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bracket that can conveniently be added onto existing nozzles for fuel pumps, particularly for the consumer oriented or farm type of nozzle, so as to adapt them for more effective usage and particularly for preservation of the nozzle as when not in use.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a bracket for a nozzle that may be conveniently stamped from an integral piece of metal during one or a few of multiple stamping operations during its fabrication.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a bracket that integrally includes reinforcement means that assures it stability during usage.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawing.